


Growing Up

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>protective daddy!oliver and his need for his daughter to stop growing up so damn fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I’ve had in my head for a couple days. Because honestly every time I see a gifset of Oliver being a protective big brother I think about how terribly protective he’ll be of his children. Also I apologize I don't think I'm very good at getting Oliver's voice down, but I try.

Oliver Queen was skilled in combat and in several different types of weaponry. He could intimate and kill if need be, but tonight the former vigilante was facing something he had hoped he would never have to; his eldest daughter’s first date. Chloe Megan Queen was fifteen years old and one of the shining stars in Oliver and Felicity’s life, but neither of them seemed ready for this step in her life. Felicity was at least taking it better than Oliver.

“Are you sure she’s ready for this?” He asked his wife.

“How many times are you going to ask me that?” She turned her gaze towards him and smiled.

“Until you tell me that she’s not.” Oliver sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was graying now, but he liked to pretend that the silver around his temples wasn’t there. Felicity told him it was normal for someone in their late forties to have grays, but he didn’t like being reminded of his age. The color of his hair wasn’t the only indication that he was getting older. He had wrinkles around his eyes, worry lines in his forehead, but Felicity thought that he was aging like a fine wine. He thought the same of her of course.

“Well, you can stop because I’m not going to say that.” Felicity went back to what she was doing. She dug around in her jewelry box until she found the necklace she promised Chloe she could borrow. Once she found it she walked back into her daughter’s bedroom where she was waiting. Oliver followed closely behind. He sucked in his breath when he saw Chloe. She was in a dress, but it was modest and sweet. He thought she looked so grown up and it killed him. He missed his baby girl that was attached to his hip. The little five year old that thought of him as a superhero. Oliver crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as he watched his wife and daughter.

Felicity moved Chloe’s jet black hair out of her way so that she could put the necklace on her. When Chloe was born they were more than surprised to see Felicity’s natural hair color atop their daughter’s head, but pleasantly so. She also had Felicity’s infectious smile, but she had Oliver’s nose and icy blue eyes. She was a beautiful mixture of them both, but she was also growing into her own person. “You look beautiful.” Felicity said letting the long black locks fall down her back again.

“You do.” Oliver nodded in agreement.

Chloe practically beamed at their words. “Thank you.” The doorbell rang and Oliver pulled away from the doorway. “Be nice daddy.” She called to him.

“I’ll try.” He called back, but it wasn’t exactly the truth.

He reached the door and swung it open roughly. He startled the young boy waiting on the other side. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the boy who was just an inch or two shorter than he was. “H-hello, Mr. Queen.” He stammered. “Is Chloe ready yet?”

Oliver shook his head, “Inside.” He commanded.

He scrambled inside and stood by the stairs.

“You are going to treat my daughter with the utmost respect.” Oliver continued to speak as he closed the front door. “You will have her back home by 9:30. No later.” His voice dropped lower almost reminiscent of his vigilante days. He knew he wasn’t trying to intimidate a suspect, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least instill a small fear of God into him. “If anything goes south you can be sure I will hear about it. And there will be consequences.”

Chloe’s date swallowed thickly and nodded furiously. “Yes of course.” Oliver took a step closer. “Yes sir, Mr. Queen, sir.” He sputtered out.

“Good.” He stepped back just as Chloe was coming down the steps. He opened his arms for a hug from his daughter and used the opportunity to shoot one last glare to the boy. “Have fun princess.” He said pulling back from the hug.

“We will.” She grabbed onto her date’s hand and tugged him out the door.

Oliver could hear them getting into a car which he assumed was being driven by the boy’s mother or another older family member. At least that boy better have brought someone responsible to drive them to the movies.

“You didn’t have to scare the crap out of him, you know.” Felicity said looking up at him. “I don’t have to hear you to know what you were doing.” She shook her head.

“I just worry about her.” He sighed.

“I know, but she will be okay.” She leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek. “At least with Annalise we don’t have to worry about his for a few more years.”

“Yeah.” Oliver gave her a soft smile. “You did check to make sure that her friend’s parents knew she was allergic to peanuts though right?”

“Of course I did.” She rolled her eyes, but the smile was still present on her lips.

“And Bobby is…”

“With his auntie Thea.” Felicity had told him that their young son was spending the night with his aunt earlier that morning, but she was going to guess that his thoughts had been tied up in worrying about Chloe. “Which means we have the house to ourselves and we can relax.”

“Alright.” He relented. “But when 9:30 hits I’m going to be right back here to make sure that boy isn’t trying to steal a kiss.”

Felicity couldn’t help, but roll her eyes again. “Of course you are.”


End file.
